


That was supposed to be on anon, shit

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexting, meeting-on-the-internet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi, staring at his computer, starts to wonder why he thought this whole thing had been a good idea. (In which Tadashi gets a message he never expected he would.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was supposed to be on anon, shit

Tadashi, staring at his computer, starts to wonder why he thought this whole thing had been a good idea. He'd thought it would be a good idea to have a sort of 'nsfw night' on his blog (bad idea already), and had asked for nsfw confessions (bad idea numer two). Now, looking at his inbox, at the one message he hasn't answered yet, he regrets the whole thing. 

Tsukishim-ugh asked: Confession: I fantasize about pining you down to the matress and fucking you and teasing you until you cum w/o me even touching your dick. 

He couldn't handle this. He hadn't expected anyone to confess fantasies about him. He hadn't even expected to get any asks, let alone anything as nsfw as this. The ones he had gotten were simple kink confessions and some on the use of toys, but this...

This was...

Tadashi's page refreshes and he sees multiple new messages, all from the same person. 

Tsukishim-ugh asked: Wait no that was supposed to be on anon

Tsukishim-ugh asked: Please ignore that

Tsukishim-ugh asked: I mean, it's true, but ignore that please.

Tsukishim-ugh asked: Please don't post that.

Tadashi looks at the screen again, eyes wide, before finally coming to his senses. He knew the username; he and the person running the blog were mutuals, and had shared pleasantries online before, but he never...

This was kind of arousing. The fact that this person, this guy he's only spoken to a few times, would want to do these things to him was no doubt sexy. Tadashi screenshots the messages before deleting all but the first two, choosing to reply to one and leaving the original. 

Yama-gucci said: Don't worry, I won't post it. But if you wanted to do those things to me, you could have just asked ;)

Almost immediately, he gets another ask. 

Tsukishim-ugh asked: This is so embarrassing.

Yama-gucci said: Keep going, though. I'm entruiged. 

Tsukishim-ugh asked: What? 

Yama-gucci said: Tell me what you want to do to me, Tsukki.

Tsukishim-ugh asked: (Tsukki? Really?) I want to hear you scream my name, and moan, and beg, and...I could go on, but there's just so much. 

Tadashi shudders, and feels himself twitch. He starts rubbing himself through his boxers, letting out a small moan at the friction. 

Yama-gucci said: (Tsukki because of your username) Wanna take this to an easier messaging system? ;)

The next message is a skype name, and he immediately adds it. 

Tadashi Y: So, you want to hear me scream your name?

Tsukishima Kei: Fuck yes.

Tadashi Y: And how would you make me? 

Tsukishima Kei: I'd start by preparing your hole slowly, sliding each finger in until you're ready for my cock.

Tadashi gives up and slides his cock out of his boxers, stroking slowly. 

Tadashi Y: Really? And how would I take you?

Tsukishima Kei: On your knees, with your arms tied behind your back, so you can't touch yourself while I fuck you.

Tadashi Y: Would you at least suck me off after you're done? Take my over-sensitized cock and let me ram it down your throat? 

Tsukishima Kei: Of course I would, I'm a gentleman, Tadashi.

This brings a chuckle to Tadashi's lips, followed by a moan because he's still stroking himself, painfully slow. 

Tadashi Y: Oh Really now? Would you swallow every last drop of cum that comes out of me? 

Tsukishima Kei: Yes, and I'd lick you clean too.

Tadashi moans, the steady rhythm on his cock barely enough to satisfy. He's tempted to break out one of his toys and tease himself like Tsukishima is describing, but he doesn't want to look away from the screen and the lube and such is across the room. Later. 

Tsukishima Kei: I think about doing that a lot, every time I see one of your selfies on my dash.

Tadashi shudders, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. He speeds up his pace, pants and moans slipping out of his mouth. 

Tsukishima Kei: Fuck, you have no idea how fucking hot you are. 

Tadashi Y: Oh really?

Tsukishima Kei: Yeah, and now that we're doing this, I want to even more. I bet you're still a virgin, too.

Tadashi Y: Yeah, I am

Tsukishima Kei: Good. I'll fuck your innocence right out of you, then.

Tadashi tries to type out a viable response, but his finger slips and he accidentally presses the call button. He's surprised when someone answers, just as a lewd moan slips from his lips. 

"Huh. You sound so different outside my head. I like it." 

Oh, this was going to be a fun night.


End file.
